


Guiding Light for the Broken

by ChartreuseStars



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Sex, F/M, Friends to Lovers, MC is addressed as ____ so that any names can be inserted, V and Saeran are in the RFA at the same time, Zen needs comfort, after jaehee's route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChartreuseStars/pseuds/ChartreuseStars
Summary: The RFA has been filled with conflict ever since Saeran joined following Mint Eye's collapse. The few who are trying to keep the group together are doing their best, but even they have no idea if the RFA is beyond saving or not.And of those few... Zen is starting to feel broken.





	Guiding Light for the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> This isn't my first fanfiction on here, this is actually the account I'm using for any NSFW/Explicit rated fics. My other account is [hxshidan](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hxshidan).  
> I hope that people like this~  
> Lovely Zen needs love!

“We need a theme for the next RFA party… Does anybody have any suggestions?”

Currently, everyone from the RFA was sat in the café which ____ and Jaehee ran together in order to discuss the planning of the next party. Unfortunately, a lot had happened since the last party, meaning that there was some tension within the group. ____’s only hope was that planning the next party would begin to mend the broken bridges.

Three tables had been pushed together, and across those tables, the divide was quite clear. On the table on the left was Seven, who was now insisting on going by Saeyoung, alongside his twin brother who had recently joined the RFA after Mint Eye, the group which had implanted ____ into the RFA, had fell apart. On the table on the right was Jumin and V… and that was behind the RFA rift. Saeran never trusted V anyway, but Saeyoung had also turned against V. Jumin would never abandon his childhood friend. On the middle table was Jaehee, Yoosung, Zen, and ____. They were the only reason the RFA was being kept together.

Zen sighed loudly, and started looking up at the ceiling. “If it get Jumin and Saeyoung to start talking again… How about cats? Ugh, I can feel a sneeze building up at the thought of it…” As he said that, everyone glanced at him. Jaehee went into a bit of a panic, but straight away, ____ shook her head.

“No, we’re not doing that as a theme. We need all of the RFA members present, we can’t have one of us dying in the corner of the room in front of the guests.” She then stood up, and tapped Jaehee on the shoulder. “We should get some food and drinks… I feel we’re going to be here for a while.”

Once the two women of the group had gone, things became tenser between the remaining members. V remained in complete silence, but that didn’t stop Saeran from glaring daggers at him.

And Jumin couldn’t take that. “Saeyoung, please control your brother.”

“Shut up, Han.”

Yoosung stood up, and slammed his hands down on the table. “Please, stop this… Can’t you see how this is _hurting_ the RFA?! If it weren’t for the RFA, some of us could have been in much worse places than we are now!” Tears were pouring down Yoosung’s face as Zen made him sit down once more, before he glared at the four which weren’t getting along.

“Yoosung’s right. Saeyoung, you wouldn’t even be with Saeran right now if it weren’t for the RFA. And Jumin, V could have been killed by Rika if she went on an even worse downward spiral with her mental illness. Honestly, at _least_ when we’re at an RFA gathering, can we be civilised?”

A heavy silence lingered for a moment, with Saeran starting to look downwards, and Jumin tugging at his cufflinks. Saeyoung just sighed, and V remained as he was, completely silent, but he did end up taking his sunglasses off.

Then… Saeran suddenly spoke out. “Masquerade. The next RFA party can be like a masquerade party. Nobody knows who anyone is, and unless you specifically know what somebody is wearing, you have no idea who you are talking to.”

“… I think that’s a good idea.” Everyone looked at V, who finally spoke just to show his agreement.

From the café’s kitchen, Jaehee was looking out at the other RFA members just as ____ put a few drinks on a tray. “I think they’ve come up with an idea for the next party… It only took Yoosung and Zen a bit of talking to get them to start discussing things seriously.”

As ____ put the final drink, a can of Doctor Pepper for Saeyoung, onto the tray, she smiled. “That’s what I hoped would happen. Oh, and could you get a few slices of the lemon drizzle cake to take in quickly?”

 

* * *

 

Night had fell, the day before the next RFA party. Almost everything had been finalised – all of the guests were confirmed, everybody had their masks and disguises, the venue and music was completely sorted… But there was one thing which wasn’t ready.

Or rather, one person.

Zen.

He had just witnessed Saeyoung going ballistic at V in the messenger because of his decision not to go ahead with eye surgery so that he could forget about Rika, and that had been enough to push Zen over his limit. He was sick of the yelling, the fighting, the tension surrounding V, Saeran, and Rika. As much as he loved the RFA… He felt like if things continued as they were, he would have to quit.

The arguments were starting to affect his career. He was getting distracted in rehearsals to the point that directors were getting frustrated at him, and even his fellow performers were starting to push him away. And what was _worse_ for Zen… Was the darkened rings surrounding his eyes. Zen was losing a lot of sleep over the situation. When he did sleep, he would have horrible dreams of the RFA falling apart, and he spent his time fearing that they were psychic dreams.

But at the same time… He didn’t want to quit. He loved all of the members. Loathe as he was to admit it, he even considered Jumin a friend. Out of everyone… He was closest to ____ though. She struggled with fitting in as an RFA member, and he was the one she called late at night when she needed comfort.

_He wondered if she could comfort him in his own time of need…_

As he sat up in bed, he reached over to his bedside table and unplugged his charging phone, before taking hold of a discarded shirt and pulling it over his head. He then left his bedroom quickly, grabbed a can of beer from the fridge, and went to the one place where he lived that could bring him some sort of peace. The roof of the building, where he could look at the stars in the sky hanging above the dimly lit city. He quickly opened the beer, and brought the can up to his lips. The cold feeling slipping down his throat made him shiver for a moment, before he sighed.

His phone said that it was 2:37am. Would ____ be awake…? He could only hope.

Once she was found on his contact list, he hesitated. She was having to deal with the party at the moment. She would need her sleep. But…

“ _I’ll always be there for everyone in the RFA. You’re all like a second family to me…”_

She had said that after the first party which she invited guests to. And… Surely she couldn’t have changed her mind in the months since then, right…?

He gulped as he brought his phone to his ear, and heard the ringing tone as he attempted to call her. She answered straight away. Zen suddenly found himself crying though. She was awake…? And she answered his call…?”

“ _Zen? Hello?”_

He couldn’t come out with any words as he choked out a few sobs, and wiped tears away from his eyes.

“ _Lovely Zen…?”_

Just hearing her voice was soothing, but… he couldn’t respond properly to her. And that just made him feel terrible. His feelings were a huge mess of contradictions, he didn’t completely know if what he was feeling was true. Eventually though, he managed to get a few words out between tears.

“B- Babe, I think I’m falling apart…”

A short silence lingered for a moment, until there was a quiet sigh from down the phone. “ _Zen, don’t worry, okay…? I’ll be right over. I’ll get a taxi so that you don’t worry about me walking on the streets at this time, okay?”_

As she hung up the call, Zen took another sip of his beer before crushing the can in his hand. Drink spilled all over his hand, before he then put his phone into the pocket and lay back on the roof. He was feeling both relieved and like a burden over the fact that she was coming to see him…

Zen’s eyes fixated upon a bright star in the sky, shining almost directly overhead. She was like… his own star.

_A bright, guiding light…_


End file.
